


Brown and Blue

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: Yuuri has known since he was young that one day he was destined to be with Victor Nikiforov.





	

It had been a normal day in Hasetsu, Yuuri had been ice skating with his friend Yuuko. She had offhandedly mentioned the Junior Grand Prix finals that were airing that day, and how Victor would so win gold.

At the confused gaze that Yuuri had given her, Yuuko had dragged him off the ice and towards a small tv. She switched it on and turned it up, just as a tall boy, probably in his teens, skated onto the ice, waving to the crowd. His hair flowed behind him as he took his spot in the center of the rink to start his program, his head down.

The cameras zoomed on his face as he lifted his head, and Yuuri's heart stopped. 

His eyes....  
They were amazing.

Yuuri was shell-shocked, watching as the crowd behind the skater began to change from the dull gray tones that Yuuri was used to. Everything suddenly seemed so much more alive, bursting with what could only be the colors that he had heard so much about, but never expected to witness so soon.

He didn't even notice as the program finished and another skater took to the ice. He was frozen in the same position as he had been when he first saw those eyes.

It didn't take long before Yuuko realized that he hadn't been listening to her and nudged him gently. "Yuuri?"

He shook his head and looked around at the room before he looked at her. "Yuuko... I see them."

It didn't take her long to know what he meant. "What?! Oh my gosh Yuuri! Who's eyes?" Yuuri just turned to look back to the television, hoping she would understand. And she did.

"Victor?" Yuuko asked in astonishment. He only nodded.

Yuuri knew from that moment on he had to skate on the same ice as Victor someday. He had to let him see the world the same way he had let Yuuri.

~

It took longer then he had hoped. He remembered that promise he had made himself that day, and he had worked so hard, but 10 years was a bit much. 

Still, he had made it to the Grand Prix Finals, if only barely. Even after making it, however, Yuuri still wasn't able to make the podium. He had worked so hard and it appeared Victor hadn't watched his programs, or seen his eyes.

Sighing, Yuuri stepped off the elevator and tightened his tie a bit. Despite his crushing defeat in both the GPF and in his attempt for love, Coach Celestino was still making him go to the banquet.

He felt his depressing presence was unneeded and unwanted in the room of people talking and laughing politely with everyone else. No one approached him, and he was grateful for that choosing instead to grab a glass of champagne from the drink table and standing in the corner, watching the party-goers mill about. 

After downing one glass, he took another. And another. And another. Until his mind was fuzzy and his walking staggered.  
Yuuri didn't remember much else from that night.

~

He awoke to a throbbing headache, and a glass of water and some painkillers next to the bed of his hotel room. Celestino probably. He drank the cup thankfully, and took the pills.

Yuuri sighed, sliding on his glasses, and made his way to grab a change of clothes when he realized that this was not his room at all.

It had been hard to see without his glasses and while his head was still throbbing violently, but with his vision restored and the painkillers taking some effect, it was painfully obvious.

This room was nicer than his had been, and the bed was larger too. He quickly stood up (nearly falling over due to his softer, but still throbbing head) and checked himself with the knowledge of his wild drunk tendencies. 

Sighing heavily in the relief of finding himself at least mostly clothed, with his button down shirt still on, albeit reeking if alcohol. He moved as silently as possible to the door of the room, which was sitting slightly ajar.

He pulled it open and tried to rub some of the sleep from his eyes as he pushed back his hair in an attempt to make himself as presentable as possible of whoever owned the hotel room he was in.

What Yuuri was not expecting was to be knocked over by a large, soft, blur with a slobbering tongue.

He laughed as he pushed the over-excited dog off of himself and sat up. "Hello there." He smiled to the dog that was now sitting in front of him, it's tail wagging in what could only be described as violent swipes side-to-side.

"You know, you look a lot like Vicchan...." Yuuri muttered, petting the dogs head.

"Good morning!" A new voice piped from behind and Yuuri nearly screamed. He didn't need to turn around to see who was speaking, he knew that voice from listening to countless interviews among so many other things. But he did anyway.

"V-Victor!?" Yuuri scrambled to his feet, taking in the sight of the Russian figure-skater in front of him. Victor Nikiforov stood tall, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, his silver hair was dripping wet despite his attempts to shake it dry with a towel and his eyes shone bright, still the same blue Yuuri had first seen all those years ago.

Victor walked by him to the dog, who Yuuri now realized must be Makkachin, and knelt next to him, scratching behind his ears.

"Makka really seems to like you."

Yuuri could only nod at the figure in front of him now. This was the man who had given his world color, close enough that Yuuri could reach out a hand and touch him, and he was just staring at him in awe, unable to form the words he desperately wanted to say.

Victor was patient though, allowing Yuuri's brain to find some sort of stable ground.

"Yea.." Was all Yuuri could say, but at least it was a start. 

"You look shocked." Victor stated, his smile softening from the blinding one he had a moment ago.

"W-well.." Yuuri started. This was it. "I am." Wonderful.

Victor seemed genuinely confused as he asked "Why?"

It was like a dam breaking for Yuuri. "Because I'm here! With you, in your hotel room, and your so calm and honestly I just don't understand! How could I be here? Why would you bring me here? I haven't even spoken to you before!"

He hadn't realized he had started to cry until Victor had gotten up and started to wipe the tears off of his cheeks.

"Shh.." Victor cooed silently. Yuuri took a step back. Nothing made sense right now. His head was swimming.

"I brought you here," Victor started "because you have the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen." This froze Yuuri. Victor hadn't looked at his eyes during this whole encounter. When had he...

The banquet.

It had to have been at the banquet. Yuuri still couldn't remember much of what happened that night, but he was sure that he had been hiding in the corner the whole night.....

"B-but.." Yuuri stuttered "when?" He asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Do you... not remember?" Victor sounded hurt. Yuuri could only shake his head in response. This elicited a sigh out of the Russian figure skater as he took a step back himself. "Then this must all seem so strange huh?" He tried to ease the tension that had settled with an awkward laugh. "Yuuri," His voice suddenly turned more serious. "you're my soulmate."

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Yes, I know." He laughed lightly. "I've known for so, so long now." Victor stared at him in surprise. "I've known ever since you won your first gold, at the junior grand prix, when you rose your head to start your performance and suddenly everything I saw was brighter."

Victor's face held a smile now. Yuuri continued. "Who knew that this works through television?" A small laugh. "It was then that I started to dedicate myself to skating. It was the only way I could think of to be able to reach where you stood, even for a second, to look at you and let you see the world as I do."

"I'm so glad I could inspire you~" Victor sung, taking two steps forward now. "Unfortunately, the circumstances in which I saw you fully for the first time are not so poetic. At least, not to most." He chuckled. "If you don't remember then I guess I must fill in the gaps."

Yuuri swallowed deeply, not sure if he wanted to know what he did while intoxicated if it had led to Victor taking any notice of him.

"You had a dance off with Yuri, and then again with Chris." Victor supplied. Yuuri flushed. A dance off? "In between the two," Victor continued "You danced with me."

Alright, now Yuuri felt as though he may faint. This was too much. Dancing with Victor? Oh God. He wasn't sure he could handle this.

"And you came up to me, and you asked me to be your coach."

Nope. He couldn't take any more or he may just fall over. He reached a hand out to the side and grabbed the back of the couch, leaning against it heavily.

Victor continued. "And you looked up at me, and all of a sudden all I could see were those big, bright, brown eyes." The way he said it was almost like a content sigh.

Yuuri choked on his own tongue as he could tell that Victor had finished his story. It was his turn to speak again. 

"And is the world everything you ever imagined?"

Victor smiled brightly, different then before, and looked around the room. "Everything and more. But the whole world is still just one color for me." Yuuri tilted his head. "Dark brown."

A small laugh escaped Yuuri's lips. "That," he smiled, truly for the first time that day "was the cheesiest thing I think I've ever heard."

Victor laughed and Yuuri felt as though any and all insecurities he had about Victor had melted away. Any thought that he wasn't worth it and that Victor would just leave him behind no matter what were gone. Replaced by the laughing man in front of him, saying more cheesy things as he tried his best to make Yuuri laugh too. 

Yuuri knew in that moment that this was were he was destined to be. Laughing joyously with Victor. Neither of them missing a color of the rainbow, but only ever needing   
two. 

Blue, as bright as the sky.   
Brown, as soft as the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my yoi valentine gift for lattien on tumblr! Also, it was my first yoi fic! So sorry if it had a weird flow-


End file.
